Kapantay ay Langit (TV series)
Kapantay ay Langit (lit.'' As Vast As the Heavens'' / English: Equal to Heaven) is a 2018 Philippine melodrama television series directed by award-winning filmmaker Joel Lamangan, Paco Sta. Maria and Jeffrey Hidalgo, starring Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel and Bianca King. The drama was named after the 1994 film of the same name, courtesy of Viva Films. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime ng Bayan evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on February 12, 2018 to August 10, 2018, replacing Baby Faced Beauty. The series will mark the Hidalgo-Eriguel reunion on television after Gaya ng Dati, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, and the first time that Hidalgo directed himself as director; and the second major primetime project of King after Syrena. Plot Kapantay ay Langit follows the story of Roland Agustin (Jeffrey Hidalgo), an accomplished and kind-hearted veterinarian and the strict boss of the government-owned and controlled corporation. Despite his good reliable and his very own veterinarian, his employees are provided, terrified, committed and mandated of his tough entity and leadership. He then meets Denise (Cara Eriguel), a beautiful heiress and endearing girl, who prevents her two children to protect her family and fall in love with her boss Roland. But as they involve each other, Varga (Bianca King), Denise's ex-friend whose saw on Roland and his lover, but she denied with him against each other. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jeffrey Hidalgo' as Roland Agustin - the main male protagonist. Denise's husband. *'Cara Eriguel' as Denise Agustin - the main female protagonist. Roland's wife. *'Bianca King' as Varga Aquino - the main female antagonist and the female villain of the soap opera. Denise's ex-friend but she denied with Roland. 'Supporting Cast' *'Paolo Bediones' as Robert Santiago - Roland's friend. *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Irma da Roza - Roland's secretary, who works as a practicumer at Roland’s company. *'TJ Trinidad' as Allan Bartolome - Roland's bestfriend. *'Efren Reyes Jr.' as Allan Henares - Roland's assistant. *'Nadia Montenegro' as Melonie Beltran - Robert's partner at Roland's company. *'John Regala' as Gardo Ventura - Robert's right-hand-man. *'Jean Saburit' as Almira Morales - Marcus' mother. *'Joji Isla' as Robin Morales - Marcus' grandmother. *'Yna Uy' as Kim Agustin - Denise's daughter. *'Kurt Phillip Espiritu' as Marcus Morales - Almira's son and Kim's love interest. *'Alonzo Muhlach' as Carlo Agustin - Denise's little son. *'Ynez Veneracion' as Ruby Romualdez - Allan's friend. *'Shintaro Valdes' as Rommel Lazatin - Roland's friend. 'Extended Cast' *'Harvey Bautista' as Jacob Miranda - Valeen's friend. *'JB Magsaysay' as Atty. Daniel Garovilla - Roland's attorney. *'Belle Mariano' as Claire Cabunata - Kim's classmate/friend. *'Rita Gaviola' as Erika Mariana - Kim's classmate/friend. *'Ayesha Zara Kurdi-Soldevilla' as Zara Saroca *'Carlos Dala' as Freddy Alonte - Marcus' classmate/friend. *'Ogie Escanilla' as Jacob Manalo - Marcus' classmate/friend. *'Jillian Aguila' as Julia Jacobo - Melisse's friend. *'Roxanne Guinoo' as Teacher Teresa - High school teacher for Kim as a high school classmate. *'Rigor Gorospe' as Victor Martinez 'Guest Cast' *'Anna Marin' as Katrina Samonte *'Levi Ignacio' as Ronnie da Roza *'Cris Villonco' as Vina Padilla *'Jace Flores' as Oliver Espinosa *'Jasmine Vargas' as Maricar Villanueva *'Bojo Molina' as Arcbie Lorenzo *'Brian Arda' as Alfred Manalo *'Patricia Javier' as Rebecca Javier *'Debbie Garcia' as Vanessa Montes *'Lauren Novero' as Richard Acosta *'Marco Lumba' as Renzo Isidro *'Andrea del Rosario' as Gwen Alonzo Episodes Production Kapantay ay Langit marks the fourth teleserye of the country's top performer, singer, songwriter and director Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel after the afternoon teleserye Gaya ng Dati, the early primetime eco-fantaserye Fantasiko and the hottest primetime teleserye Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?; as a sixth teleserye project of Hidalgo for IBC after 5 Girls and Daddy, Gaya ng Dati, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, and the first time that Hidalgo directed himself as director; and sixth teleserye project of Eriguel for IBC after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko, Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. The second primetime primetime project of Bianca King after Syrena. 'Filming' Filming for Kapantay ay Langit began in November 20, 2017. Soundtrack The Kapantay ay Langit: Original Teleserye Soundtrack album was released under IBC Music on February 10, 2018. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Jeffrey Hidalgo. The album's main single Kapantay ay Langit released its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The teleserye was much remembered for its theme song sung by Hidalgo, which instantly became a radio hit. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (composer: George Canseco, arranger: Marvin Querido, producer: Mon Faustino) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #''Lumayo Ka Ma Sa Akin'' (composer: Rodel Naval) - Janella Salvador #''Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon'' (composer: George Canseco) - Michael Pangilinan #''Kinikilig'' (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #''Kahit Konting Pagtingin'' (composer: Levi Celerio) - Mark Carpio #''Nakapagtataka'' (composer: Jim Paredes) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #''Wala Akong Magagawa'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Alyssa Angeles #''Kakayanin Ko Ba?'' (composer: Jude Gitamondoc) - Miguel Aguila #''Ganyan Talaga'' (composer: Jamie Rivera) - Janella Salvador #''Sana ay Ikaw na Nga'' (composer: Cecille Azarcon) - Jeffrey Hidalgo Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Jeffrey Hidalgo) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actress) - Won (Cara Eriguel) * 32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetime Drama Series) - Won See also * JEFFREY AND CARA REUNITE IN IBC-13'S NEWEST PRIMETIME SERIES “KAPANTAY AY LANGIT” * Jeffrey Hidalgo directs for the first time in the teleserye * Close But No Cigar: The One That Got Away’s Final Week * Inday Will Always Love You to Give Since I Found You and Kapantay ay Langit a Run for Its Money * ‘Since I Found You’ Beats ‘Kapantay ay Langit’ and ‘Inday Will Always Love You’ in National TV Ratings * FTT Wonders: Who Really Aired the First Asianovela in the Philippines? * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine melodrama television series Category:Philippine crime television series Category:Suspense television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition